Anti-corrosion products, particularly in tape format, for example for pipe systems such as pipelines, but also for technical plants etc. are widely known from the prior art. EP 0 421 607 A1 discloses a tape wrap system for protecting tubular articles comprising an inner wrap covering the surface of the article to be protected and an outer wrap placed over said inner wrap. Said inner wrap comprises an impact-resistant layer carrying an adhesive layer on its inner surface and a layer on its outer surface. Said outer wrap comprises a carrying layer. Said inner wrap and outer wrap including a heat-fusible material, and said tape wrap system is applied to the tubular article in a way that said outer wrap heat fuses together with said inner wrap when heated and thereafter cooled, thus forming a completely closed protective coating. As heat-fusible material for example ethylene vinyl acetate, ethylene methyl acrylate and polyethylene of low density are used. The problem of the tape wrap system disclosed in EP 0 421 607 A1 is that at higher temperatures it might loosen from the wrapped article, as for example a pipeline and/or the article's mechanical properties might deteriorate. This is in particular due to the depolymerization of the used materials, be it the heat-fusible materials or the carrier layer. Although an improved bonding can also be achieved by using solvent-based primers or adhesion promoters, this often does not suffice, and moreover, these primers and agents do not have any effect on the mechanical properties of the wrapping itself.